My Favourite Bunkmate 4: Her Greatest Admirer
(This takes place moments after the Ara-Bunny Nights (Remake) from Nick´s POV) Being guests of honor in a fine hotel. Something I didn´t expect so much to happen. But neither did I expect the events that led to this. Oil lamps, fine statues, cushions..I love the atmosphere here at night. Even the bed was so cozy that I didn´t need a blanket on me. I felt like a desert prince in his palace. I wasn´t gonna complain about my situation at the moment at all. Especially because of her. I always knew my one true love was the type of person to try everything, but I didn´t expect her to take this path. Well, it´s at least one hobby a rabbit has never done before, and something where her beauty gets to live up to its full potential. Whatever her passion was, I was there to support her. It felt so satisfying that night to see her success. The sheik praised my beloved bunny´s performance insanely. But it was I who was the most proud of Judy. With her musical talent, beauty and vivid attitude, she was the new star Zootopia deserved. We celebrated her triumph that night in this hotel room, and Judy was even nice enough to dance just for me. As if it couldn´t get any better, she gave me the sweetest kiss imaginable too. Now she was sleeping tight in my lap, still in her gorgeous dancer outfit and jewelry. I could even hear her humming some sweet song in her sleep. I didn´t recognize that song, but she clearly sung at my direction while her head and paws were pressed against my chest. So serene and pleasant to my ears. That song put me into almost an hypnosis. She was like a snake charmer, and I was the snake. I had heard tales of beauties such as Queen Cleocatra and Princess Skunkazade, but even they paled in comparison to Judy Hopps. She may have been an ordinary country bunny, but to me, she´s like a real Arabian Princess. I petted her ears gently with my paws. She always put them on a ponytail whenever there was a fine occasion like a ball or something like this. As I did that, I could see her sleeping face smiling. I stopped for a moment to admire her beauty yet again. With the round hips and attractive figure that she had, it´s no wonder she started belly dancing. I wonder when she tries out hula too, though. I´m sure she´d be amazing at that as well. Can´t wait to see where my darling´s career goes. I heard she´s already getting a backstage room and more new outfits for her. This could also work to our advantage during undercover missions. But for now, I´m glad I could take a break from all that and relax in this fine place with her. I can´t wait to see my precious Judy´s career go further. Her grace deserves to be admired by any audience. Although I´m sure some will be jealous of me if they discover I´m her boyfriend, heh. I just couldn´t stop cuddling my sleeping bunny at the moment. I felt so happy for her I couldn´t let go. Lifting my head up a bit, I could see how the stars were lighting up the night sky of Sahara Square from a window. We had been on the balcony recently looking at them too, as we always do when feeling romantic. I didn´t know what was going to happen soon, but one thing was sure. Judy was still my Judy. She wasn´t the type of person who´d let fame get in her head, and I would be the lucky one who´d know the true heart of the Princess of the Burrows. I´d go to all her performances and bring roses to her backstage. In her sleep, she moved a bit closer to me, letting me rub her cheek with my snout. I heard a gentle giggle coming out of her mouth and she clasped my paw with her own. It was time I fell asleep too. It had been a wonderful day, and now was time to rest. I was ready to see wherever my girlfriend´s new path would lead. Whatever would happen, she´d always have me by her side. One undeniably loyal and loving fox boyfriend. Her steadfast companion. Her most sincere sweetheart. Her greatest admirer. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV